


Lessons

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Corsshairs is a bit mischievous, Dotsight is crossbust's OC, Dotsight is not my OC, Fluff, Lessons, OOC Crosshairs, Paratroopers, Pre-War, Training for paratroopers, Youngling!Crosshairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: Dotsight takes Crosshairs out to learn how to become a paratrooper.





	Lessons

Crosshairs peeked over the side of the building, nerves ricocheting throughout his frame. It was a long way down, at least for him. For Dotsight, it was short enough for her to not deploy her chutes and be okay. Today was the day he started his paratrooper training, it was a trade he wanted to learn ever since he found out what his carrier did to keep energon on the table along with a roof over their heads. It was the least he could do to help her.

He looked down to find his mom standing at the bottom, her arms reached up for her son. She had instructed him to climb the building and jump off when he was ready. She’d be the one catching him whether his chutes deployed or not. It didn’t help ease his nerves! The building was very high, a prerequisite for those massive exploration ships and other ships needed for the military.

“Sweetspark,” Crosshairs eyes trained back on his mother, her voice calm and her smile reassuring him, “It’s okay to be afraid. I know how scary it is and I promise you’ll be okay. I’m right here.” The youngling swallowed down his fear for a second as he closed his optics and took a deep breath. The command blared in a bright neon green, blinking: Ready to Deploy.

Shaking his plating with suppressed anxiety, Crosshairs stepped up onto the ledge of the building, half of his pedes over the edge and half of them facing the building. His spark pumped wildly in his chassis before lifting one pede all the way out in front of him. He needed to do this.

“Dotsight!” A deep voice barked, Crosshairs watched his mother stand to attention for her commander, Kup. The mech was boxy, an older model mech with a dark teal paintjob, a cygar hanging from his crusty lips. She turned her back to her son and acknowledged the elder mech, “Sir?”

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home to your boy!”

A devious grin appeared on Crosshair’s face as he hopped a few feet to the left and decided to torment the elder mech. He took a few steps backwards and immediately gunned for the edge of the building, leaping off and free fell a couple feet before deploying his parachute. Hopefully Kup didn’t move from his rigid stance.

Dotsight tried to get a word in to defend herself against the verbal assault but Kup didn’t even let a noise out of Dotsight, oblivious to the youngling parachuting above him. Crosshairs lips pursed at Kup as the said mech was barking out, “I told you to take time off for your stint in the Rust Ocean. I know it affected you. So, don’t go crying to me when you have data purges that leave ya screaming your spark out!”

“But sir-!”

“No buts!” Crosshairs chuckled evilly as he quickly descended and aimed for the mech, “If I see you paratrooping there will be Pit to-” Suddenly his optics were covered by a thick parachute, an inky black and his servos scrambled to uncover the menace, “HEY!!” Kup’s servos desperately tried to get the ensnared parachutes off him while Crosshairs swung on to Kup’s shoulders and clung on as the elder mech started throwing himself backwards and forwards to dislodge the sucker.

“Sir! Here let me help!” Dotsight ran over to help her superior, managing to grab Crosshair’s main chute and unwind it from Kup’s helm. She looked over to her youngling and started to scold him, “Crosshairs! I told you to jump and deploy your chutes to me and me only! I never want you to deploy your chutes around people especially if you’re using them as a prank!”

Kup stopped struggling as he listened to his charge, “What would happen if you hurt Kup? You can get into a lot of trouble for this kind of stunt!” When the parachute was dislodged from his helm, he looked over to watch Dotsight take her youngling off his shoulder, Crosshairs parachutes slowly winding back into his back panels. The youngling glared at Kup and the elder commander was internally amused at the fact Dotsight’s son got the drop on him and no enemy nor trainee has gotten the drop on him in nearly an eon!

The paratrooper straightened her back and held Crosshairs to her chassis, subconsciously flipping her coattails out, “Sir, I was trying to let you know I was training Crosshairs on how to be a paratrooper. I know I’m not fit to go back into combat just yet.”

“You bet your aft you’re not!” The Wrecker turned his attention to Crosshairs, the kid’s eyes filled with anger. This kid could be useful in the future. He couldn’t help but smirk at the kid, “You got potential, kid.” Then his face hardened again and he turned his back, shouting to his cadet as he strode into the hanger, “Next time: watch where your son jumps!”

Dotsight didn’t answer and looked down at her son. Crosshairs optics watched Kup’s retreating form and he asked, “Mom, what did Kup mean by I “got potential”?” He was confused at the statement. Many mech’s on base constantly told him he was useless and a waste of space. The compliment left him confused as not even the nice people on base complimented him. He looked up at his carrier, feeling her walk away from the hanger, “It means Kup likes you.”

“But I thought he didn’t like anybody?”

“You made an impression on him today,” she said as she walked to the paratroop tower, “he likes it when people do something out of the ordinary. It makes a good impression.”

Crosshairs wanted to ask more on the subject but he left it at that. He still didn’t understand what it meant. He’ll ask later since it looked like they weren’t heading home yet.

“Where are we going now?”

“You know that tall tower you see me jump off?”

“Oh, Paratroop Tower?” Crosshair’s spark whirred happily at the aspect of jumping from something even higher! He turned his head as the tower towered over them. Most paratroopers were out for a mission today as Dotsight recalled, they had to go off planet. Thank Primus she wasn’t allowed back on duty. From what she heard, the mission was against Seekers and those things like to pluck paratroopers out of the sky.

A firm shake of her head and she banished the thoughts buried in her spark relating to that kind of situation. Today her youngling was the focus, he wanted to learn how to paratroop, and a surge of pride flooded Dotsight. Her mech wanted to take after her!

The tower had multiple levels. The lowest branch was a couple feet higher than the hanger they just left and each distance between each level doubled in height until the sixth level was by itself at the tip top, barely grazing the atmosphere. For now, her son was going to use the first level since he wasn’t ready to factor in wind currents yet.

Even though she was going to break Kup’s order for this one time. The tower looked golden with the lights from underneath the surface of the road shimmering upwards to the tower. The door was locked and the control panel asked for a spark energy signature. Dotsight settled her excited EM field and pressed her servo against the panel, the blue light scanning her hand.

“We’re going to do the first level and we’ll practice for a bit until we get caught.”

“Yay!” Crosshairs cheered as the door pulled apart to admit the paratrooper. The halls were dark with certain statues of legendary paratroopers lined the halls and the lift was agape, ready to admit the two. The lift can hold over fifty mechs even though there were not that many paratroopers these days. Mainly there was a war threatening to break, paratroopers were a rare breed of grounders. Her skills she was passing onto Crosshairs was for his own survival wherever he went and not to satisfy anyone at all.

Dotsight stepped into the lift and punched in a code for the first level jump site, squeezing her son a bit tighter to her chassis. Crosshairs didn’t miss the tension radiating off his carrier’s frame and looked up at her, concerned for her well-being. He always noticed the comments and actions aimed at his mother through her comrades, superiors, and even somedays her supposed friends. They didn’t let her speak for herself and she was always questioning her decisions.

“Mom?” She looked down at her son and gave a small smile, before the doors swooshed open to the jump site. Swiftly she glided out of the lift and as she was walking to the ledge, she gave a swift kiss to the top of her youngling’s head.

Crosshairs didn’t like it.

“Mom!” He hissed out, rubbing where she had kissed him. Not cool! Dotsight chuckled at her son’s antics, and did it again to for her own amusement. Crosshairs stubbornly covered his head with his arms, he whined out, “Mom! Stop!”

“It’s my right as a carrier to do so.” They had reached the edge, the landing pad for the paratroopers waiting to be used. Crosshairs turned his head and smiled at the view he got. It was so high! He could see the whole base from up here! He was wiggling with excitement, squirming to get out of his mother’s arms to go do what he needed to do.

“Settle down Crosshairs,” Dotsight cooed as she placed him on the ground, “you’re still learning. There’s no need to rush.” Crosshairs obediently stayed by his mother’s side as she crouched down and dug into her coattails, trying to retrieve something important.

“The first thing I need to give you is for your optics. The air is unpredictable from wind currents, to pollutants, to other things that can damage your sight.” Her hand encountered the object, located in her far back pocket. She pulled out a set of goggles for Crosshairs, magnetically attaching them to her son’s face. He was surprised at the different color lenses, one red and one blue.

“Cool!” He was in awe as he checked out the base now, seeing silhouette’s and heat signatures. Some were lounging around as though on break, another was a boring meeting, and there was a fight in the hanger. He couldn’t tell who was Kup but he didn’t care. At least not when he was with his mom.

Dotsight gestured for her son to come closer to the edge of the jump platform. Crosshairs took a couple steps towards his mom and stood by her side, staring up at her.

“Sometimes son,” she started abruptly, staring straight at the skyline of Cybertron, “you won’t always have a running start when you need to jump. Although to get distance between you and the object your jumping from, there is a jump you need to remember.” Dotsight shuffled herself to the edge and gave one last look at her son before pulling down her goggles, “Watch and learn, son.”

Crosshairs watched as his mother suddenly jumped not straight up but instead she dove forwards into a somersault, putting a lot of distance between the building and herself. Her chutes deployed, the two parachutes popping out of her back. They were military grade; the chutes being traded in if the paratroopers joined the military otherwise the civilian chutes were a single dome chute which Crosshairs had currently.

His mother floated harmlessly onto the landing time below, her chutes zipping back into hiding. Crosshairs was in awe at what his mother could do. She was so elegant with the execution and he couldn’t wait to try it! Dotsight turned back to her son and cupped her servos around her mouth, “Okay sweetspark, whenever you’re ready!”

He was ready!

Crosshair’s pedes balanced themselves on the edge as he thought about how his mom did it. She had a slight bend in her knees, she jumped forward and not upwards, and – “Don’t overthink it! Just do it!”

“Might as well.” He deadpanned, taking a deep intake before letting out a breath. He can do this! Crosshairs bent his knees and threw himself forwards, sinking like a rock quickly. Panic thrummed through his systems and in his panic, he deployed his chutes.

“Wha!” It was the only noise Crosshairs made at the sudden jerk on his back. Panic quickly morphed into anger at himself as he floated harmlessly down to his mother. Dotsight waited patiently with her arms outstretched to catch her son. She knew he was angry, Crosshairs wanted to get everything right the first time. A great feature for a commander but not a good quality for a paratrooper. They had to be flexible and adaptable to different environments.

The wind softly blew Crosshairs directly into his mother’s arms, the youngling grunting with disappointment.

“I can do it mom! Let me at it again!” He squirmed and thrashed to go attempt the jump again. Dotsight instead grabbed her youngling’s chin so he looked her in the optics. A gracious smile graced Dotsight’s features as she moved Crosshair’s goggles up to his forehead.

“Sweetspark,” her voice was calm and soft as she brushed her child’s cheek, “it takes time and practice to do the technique. You’re not going to learn it in one day.”

“But-”

“ **Dotsight!** ” Uh-oh! Kup was stomping towards the two again, his teal face now red with anger. Crosshairs wasn’t scared of no mech! Dotsight only held her youngling a bit closer as Kup stopped and bellowed, “I watched you jump from the tower! I told you not to do so!”

“I know sir. I was going to head back to my quarters with Crosshairs.”

“You better or else I’m going to weld you to your berth!”

Crosshairs was going to yell something back at Kup but the old Wrecker changed into his alt-mode and drove back to the hanger. The youngling glared at the retreating mech, his back whirring as it collected the chutes back into storage. Dotsight smiled at her son and whispered, “We’ll do another jump at another time. Let’s go home and rest.” For once, Crosshairs didn’t argue with her.

 


End file.
